


I am always one step ahead, Tomlinson.

by Elie



Series: Killers [2]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accident, M/M, Murder, Sad, Sequel, Spies, Unrequited Love, evil stuff, i guess lol, im sorry, killers, kind of really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie/pseuds/Elie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Louis after he is done with his mission.</p><p>Or,<br/>in which Louis questions if he ever had Niall at all, before he learns that Niall always are, was? one step ahead. Always.</p><p>(now fixed a little up yey)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am always one step ahead, Tomlinson.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this is the sequel I talked about. I really hope you like it, as always it probably have some grammar mistakes but I'm trying my best so please bear with me.
> 
> This can work as a stand alone, but I recommend reading this first; http://archiveofourown.org/works/843074 
> 
> So yeah, I hope you'll enjoy reading it and feel free to comment or kudos! x

Louis Tomlinson sped quickly down the road. On the outside he may looked calm, but everything in his head was a mess. ” I am a cold blooded murder, I don’t feel sad,” he told himself. But every time he blinked, all Louis could remember was the life draining out of Niall's eyes. 

Niall, that the whole time had known that Louis was going to kill him. Niall who had done everything to kill Zayn, Liam and Harry. Zayn, Liam and Harry who only had one mission, to kill Louis.

Louis knew Harry must have thought he was doing good. Being best friends with the enemies, with Louis. Harry never really went well on with Niall. Louis kind of liked that. Felt like maybe Niall didn't like Harry because he was jealous. Remembered the glares full of flames Niall had sent Harry's back, before smiling sweetly when Harry had turned and faced him. Niall was the master of emotions.

Then there was Liam, sweet innocent Liam who was so sure he had Niall around his little finger. Liam, who was so sure he had it all figured out. So sure that nothing could go wrong, that it became his death.

Then there was Zayn. Zayn who thought he was the best of them all. The best spy in the world, the whole universe probably. Zayn Malik, who fell head over heals for Niall the minute Niall opened his Irish mouth the first time they met. Zayn who though Niall didn't know who he was. Zayn thought Niall and Louis didn't know that he and the two others were spies for the enemy. Niall took off and was off and on with Zayn over a month, and Zayn was too in love with Niall to ever think about it all as an act. But Louis knew, even if it went many days between every time they talked. But then, Louis had known Niall on and off since High School – the only interaction between Niall and Zayn in High School Louis could remember was that one night stand at Harry's party.

Anyway, that didn't matter anymore. Liam, Harry and Zayn failed their mission miserably. But Niall succeeded with his - to keep Louis safe. 

Niall who never let anyone die slowly, who claimed he ''didn’t have the heart to do it.'' The same Niall who said he loved Louis and stared at the slightly older one with big blue honest eyes.

Louis laughed to himself, it was so typical him to ruin everything good he had. But he wondered if he ever did really have Niall after all? 

His phone ringing brought him back from the thoughts he was deep in. He pushed the green ''answer'' button, and a voice boomed over the speakers in the car. “You done Tomlinson?” Louis took a deep breath and tried to sound unaffected when he answered. Not that he ever was affected to start with, Louis told himself. “Yes, of course I am.” The voice was silent for a few seconds before asking, “all four of them?” “Yes!” Louis answered matter of factly. 

The voice sounded hesitant when he asked the next question, “Niall?” Louis sighed. “Yes, Niall is also dead and gone. I am offended that you ever doubted me!” Louis felt his hands tightening around the wheel. 

When Louis thought about it, he never really got a real explanation to why Niall needed to be killed off. He was so used to just going with it, but killing Niall was maybe the hardest thing he had ever done. Which says a lot since he'd killed over 200 people, both strangers and friend. When the voice answered, he realized he had said his thoughts out loud. “We found out Niall was working for another company. He was feeding them with secret information about us. He have been doing it for years. We needed him out, gone. They were a threat to all of us,” The voice talked with no emotion as usual. Louis slowly nodded to himself. That could actually make sense. And Niall sure as hell was a good enough spy to manage to pull off all that. “Louis you need to know this, what ever you did with Niall – it was amazing. You cracked him. You got in to him. You saved us all.” 

Before Louis could say or ask anything more, the beep signaling that the Voice had ended the call sung out.

Louis wasn't sure if the Voice was right. It was too easy. Niall was a good spy, an excellent one. He had known all along Louis had been told to kill him, that Louis was going to stab him in the back and let him die. No matter what feelings that were between them. Niall had it all planned out, to the last little detail. 

That's when he sees the red little light blinking. A little box with wires that he knows oh to well what is. It's like he can see Niall's evil grin again, and suddenly Niall's words from the first time they met played over the speakers. 

“I'm always, always, one step ahead Tomlinson.”

Then,

the bomb goes off. Everything it leaves are nothings of burnt car pieces and blood spots to confirm that there ever was a Louis Tomlinson in a red sports car that didn't belong to him, with four dead bodies of people he once went to high school with in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of writing more, for example back story - high school stuff and yeah. Maybe Zayn and Niall's first meeting? How it all lead up and yeah?
> 
> Anyway, I'm still on tumblr if you feel the need to uhm.. find me? lol. This is my main; sexyniallerhoran.tumblr.com


End file.
